


Hogwarts United

by emmiegrace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiegrace/pseuds/emmiegrace
Summary: Truth be told Harry always knew which House each of his children would be sorted into...





	

Truth be told Harry always knew which House each of his children would be sorted into -before they were even eleven.

Teddy Remus was always destined for Hufflepuff. The boy took after his mother in more ways than anyone could count. He was a free spirit, and exceedingly loyal to his family (and the herd of people who helped raise him). Admittedly, the sweetest of the entire clan of kids. Besides that- he grew up with his grandmother, who always spoke of Tonk’s days in Hufflepuff, and how much his mother loved it there.

Next came James Sirius, who was exceedingly proud of his namesakes. He would listen to stories for hours about his grandfather and Sirius, always saying he was going to be just like them. Even deemed the little scruffy pup him and his siblings found ‘Padfoot.’ The boy had Gryffindor picked out before he really knew anything about it.

Then there was Albus Arthur. Admittedly, he was a bit more difficult to place. But Harry should have saw this one coming almost the minute his youngest son started crawling. Even as a baby, the boy was incredibly driven. Al was quieter than his older brother, and kept more to himself (quite shy if we are to be blunt), but was always determined to do everything on his own in order to prove himself. To whom, neither Harry nor Ginny could say. But nonetheless Albus Arthur Potter was meant for Slytherin.

Lastly was Lily Luna, and really by the way things were going, Harry really should have known she was a Ravenclaw before she was even born. The girl absolutely _adored_  her godmother, Luna, and often said she wanted to be _just like her_. She also would sit in her Aunt Hermione’s lap for hours listening to her read _Hogwarts, A History_  quietly and without interruption, as if she was trying to take in every word. Harry and Ginny’s daughter absorbed knowledge like she breathed air. Honestly, Harry wouldn’t have been surprised if the girl had formed a full-fledged Patronus by the age of eight.

And it seemed fitting really- that all of Harry’s kids would end up in separate houses. Seeing as he was the one that really set the tone for a _truly_ united Hogwarts. The inner-house tensions from back in the day have almost completely disappeared at Hogwarts. In this new age they just simply respect and appreciate each other’s differences. Quite frankly, Harry’s humbled to see the different house colors floating about his home. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's always really bothered me how much house-hate and perpetuation of stereotypes exists in both the books and the fandom. This little one-shot here is always how I saw things. Sorry if you get offended at me changing Albus's name, but I just can't in good conscious support that bullshit. In my mind the epilogue never happened. Why does Al have these preconceived notions of Slytherin? Fuck that noise.
> 
> (Also- I have not, and will not, read Cursed Child. Fuck that noise as well.)
> 
>  
> 
> ( Comments keep writers writing ❤︎ )


End file.
